


Burn This Down

by eyemeohmy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Sexuality, Spoilers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyemeohmy/pseuds/eyemeohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More MTMTE 19 shenanigans. For a meme on tumblr: Pharma/Ambulon, "forced kiss".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn This Down

Ambulon’s back hit the ground, hard; he skidded along the cold surface a few feet, listening to the metal screech along the tile, sending up little sparks of electricity. There was a burning sensation as his hands - forced in stasis cuffs behind his back - dragged along the ground, shooting from his knuckles up into his already throbbing wrists.

He laid there for a moment, plating shuddering then clamping down tight to his aching frame. There was a cold rush down his backstrut before the pain subsided into something he could manage. Ambulon tilted his head up, looked over his chest at the massive Legislator looming in the door way.

"I told you not to damage the goods!"

Ambulon winced; oh, he recognized that shrill voice.

Pharma fearlessly shoved the Legislator in the arm, but it did not move or even look at him. “You’re lucky you didn’t break him," he growled. He gave the drone a nasty look before turning to Ambulon. The light from the corridor outside stretched his shadow across the room, nearly swallowing the medic whole.

A smile then split Pharma’s face, and it was… definitely not a healthy one. The way his optics seemed to glow wasn’t a very good sign, either. “Ah, Ambulon!" Pharma cooed, happily, spreading his hands. “How good to see you again!" He clamped those hands back together, as if making sure Ambulon noticed, yes, he had new hands. “And you’re still alive. I’m impressed! Good for you!"

Ambulon sighed and laid his head back with a soft ‘tonk’. “Not surprised you survived," he said. “You always were a stubborn, relentless aft."

Pharma’s expression softened a little. “I didn’t realize how much I missed that insolent tongue of yours," he hummed. He touched his cheeks and swooned, loudly. “Oh, I’m just so happy we’ve been reunited. I was beginning to miss you, you know. My luck’s improved greatly since you last saw me - even more so now that I have you here."

"You’ve seen me. We’ve been reunited," Ambulon huffed, “now you can go."

Pharma laughed. “Nonsense," he chuckled, swishing a hand at the former Decepticon. “We’ve got -so- much catching up to do." He paused to giggle before turning to the Legislator standing guard behind him. " _Get out_ ," he ordered, optics and grin darkening. The drone kept quiet and left as ordered, the door shutting behind him. Pharma turned back, and once more, was all sunshine and puppies.

"I’d rather we not," Ambulon said. “If we could just skip to the execution, that’d be great."  
Pharma giggled behind one hand. “Oh… Later," he said. He walked across the room, a swagger in his stride. New hands, new lease on life, new boost in confidence. Ambulon watched closely as the insane medic moved around him, feet stopping in front of his face.

Pharma raised a foot, nudged the edge beneath Ambulon’s chin, forcing his head up and back an inch. Ambulon gave him a cold glower when their eyes met, but did not resist. Not that he really could - the stasis cuffs made sure of that. “I was so worried those moronic drones would rip you apart before I did. I had to pull a few strings to get you here still in one piece, you know," he tsked, drawing back his foot.

"Sorry I’m not very grateful," Ambulon grunted.

Pharma chuckled. “Don’t worry. You’ll make it up to me," he reassured. He clapped his hands. “Let’s start now!" He bent forward, forcing a digit beneath one of Ambulon’s throat tubes. Curled his finger around it then started to tug him upright. God, it hurt, and Ambulon wasn’t able to do much. The rest of his body stayed put; it felt like his head was slowly being pulled from its socket. “Come on, Ambulon," Pharma scowled, “are you even trying?"

Ambulon grimaced. Kept still even as pain stretched through his neck; wasn’t going to show Pharma if he chose to stay put or if it was out of his hands all together.

Pharma sighed, disappointed. “Fine," he said. “As always, I will do all the hard work."

Ambulon gasped when fingers tightened and clamped around his throat, denting metal and pinching fuel lines. Gagged as the edges of those digits dug into his neck, and slowly he was pulled to his feet. It was— Pharma had always been strong, but not this… Picking a gestalt unit up like dead weight with only one hand… But Pharma did it. Whether it was due to his new hand or sheer willpower and strength, he did it.

Ambulon stared down that arm at the wicked grin on Pharma’s face. Though on his feet now, Pharma didn’t let him go. He squeezed just a bit tighter until the former Decepticon winced - that look of malice and pride quickly switched to feigned shock and concern. “Oops! Sorry, I forget my own strength," he chuckled politely, and let Ambulon go.

Ambulon stumbled a few inches, stopped; he inhaled, exhaled, the phantom pressure still squeezing around his throat. “Are you hurt?" Pharma asked. He hooked a finger beneath his prisoner’s chin, raised it to meet his optics again. “It’s a good thing you’re with a doctor."

"Really?" Ambulon grumbled, hoarsely. “I… doubt your… skills c-come in handy, s-so to… speak, when… when you’re too insane… to properly apply them…"

Without a word or any indicative change in his cheerful expression, Pharma rammed his knee hard into Ambulon’s midsection. Ambulon choked on a gasp, optics bulging in their sockets; he curled around the knee still buried in his stomach. Pharma withdrew it, only to slam him again a second time. Much harder, and Ambulon gagged as he coughed up a mouthful of energon and fuel.

Pharma remained firmly in place, knee staying put. He listened to Ambulon cough, growl and hiss as he spit out the bitter taste in his mouth. “Manners, Ambulon," Pharma said, void of any emotion. His face remained utterly blank as he slowly removed his knee, the sharp edge of the red guard drawing a piercing line up Ambulon’s torso, peeling away a thin line of paint. He stepped back, and Ambulon fell to his knees with a loud grunt.

Pharma didn’t give his captive much time to recover. “Get up," he said. “I won’t help you this time."

Ambulon coughed, remaining in place.

Pharma’s frown twitched before it turned into a quaint smile. “I was hoping you’d play it this way," he purred. He swiftly kicked Ambulon across the face; the Autobot’s head snapped to the side. He caught balance before he could fall over, weakly turning his head back; his cheek was dented, two thin cracks ebbing from the corner of one eye. Energon trickled from his nose, down his lips, still sullied from the fuel he had vomited.

Ambulon glared defiantly up at Pharma.

"Don’t give me that look," Pharma tsked. He pat Ambulon gently on the head, one finger swiping the edge of Ambulon’s crest he’d broken off as he pulled away. He walked in front of the heaving medic, and promptly kicked him again. An undercut to the chin, Ambulon released a tiny cry as his head and torso were thrown back. It wasn’t the kick that hurt so much as colliding with the wall; when his head hit and bounced off the steel, the room spun for a moment, and his damaged optic flickered before dying.

Ambulon slid down the wall, sitting on his legs. Pharma walked casually forward, hands behind his back, swaying his hips just slightly. He took the top of Ambulon’s head in a hand, the heel of his palm crushing down against his forehead. Ambulon squeezed his optic shut, hissed between grit teeth as he was slowly lifted back up on his feet. Pharma kept his head pressed to the wall, grinding against steel as he pulled him up.

Though unable to stand straight, Pharma let him go. He thrust his knee between Ambulon’s leg, catching him before he could fall. Ambulon scowled, keeping his head bowed and optic closed.

Pharma gently dragged long, blue fingers down the sides of his helm and cheeks before stopping to hold his face. “Aren’t we having fun?" he crooned, thumbs sweeping across Ambulon’s lips, wiping away grime and energon.

Pharma leaned his face in closer. “Because I sure am," he chuckled, huskily. He groaned, optics closing as he felt Ambulon’s ragged breathing against his face. “Oh, how I’ve missed this…" he murmured, and gently pressed the side of his face against Ambulon’s. Before Ambulon could attempt to turn his head away, Pharma thrust his leg up, grinding it against the former Decepticon’s pelvis.

Ambulon gasped at both the painful and pleasurable sensation, throwing his head back. In that instant, Pharma dove forward again, taking him into a hard kiss. Ambulon tried to turn away, but was held in place, those lips smashing against his. He kept his mouth shut tight; Pharma braced a hand to his chest, dug into a seam, and yanked, bending back the edge of his armor.

Ambulon accidentally opened his mouth to gasp, only for Pharma to slip his tongue inside. He growled and groaned into the kiss, wiggling as the leg between his continued working against sensitive plating. Pharma dipped his fingers in and out of chest seams, purring at the vibrations against his lips from his prisoner’s trembling frame.

Desperate, Ambulon bit down on the tongue. All most hard enough to bite the thing clean off. Pharma, however, didn’t seem to be in any pain. He drew his face and mouth back; swept his tongue across his lips as he tasted bitter energon from the cut. Ambulon’s glare was murderous, and Pharma just chortled, pinching his former partner’s chin between thumb and finger.

"Such spirit," Pharma purred. He nudged his nose to Ambulon’s before dropping his head forward, lips brushing along the side of the former Decepticon’s head. Pausing to breathe over an audiol. “What does it look like when it’s broken and bleeding, I wonder?"

Ambulon cursed, swallowing. He could taste some of Pharma’s energon from the wound. He hoped the bastard was up for one Hell of a challenge.


End file.
